


Reverent Prayer

by EternalSurvivor



Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dry Humping, Established Relationship, F/M, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tenderness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26851684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EternalSurvivor/pseuds/EternalSurvivor
Summary: Chouji and Hinata take a small, intimate step together.
Relationships: Akimichi Chouji/Hyuuga Hinata
Series: Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950883
Comments: 10
Kudos: 24





	Reverent Prayer

**Author's Note:**

> For Kinktober Day 5 - Prompt: Thigh Riding
> 
> I am living my rare pairs for this event apparently. This came out so soft. Like so, so fluffy and soft. Chouji gushes over how amazing Hinata is for a good third of it. Gah, these sweethearts deserve nothing but the best in life. <33

Hinata was nervous.

Though she tried valiantly to hide it, Chouji could feel the tremble of her bare thighs against his own. She was always trying so hard -to get stronger, be braver,  _ bolder.  _ So she could protect those she loved. So others would rely on her and think her capable. 

He admired that about her. In many ways, she was more resolute than he ever hoped to be. Hinata put everything she had into overcoming her flaws. It was tireless, thankless work.

Chouji didn’t need her to do any of that now.

Not with him. 

Not here.

“We don’t need to do anything you’re not comfortable with, you know,” he reassured her gently. Their relationship was still new, but that didn’t change how he felt about her. It was a quiet kind of affection. The type that snuck up on a person and grabbed a hold of the heart before they realized it. 

As Chouji and Hinata grew and matured, so did his affection for her. Shikamaru noticed before Chouji did. That wasn’t surprising. His best friend was the smartest person he knew. 

Never did he think his feelings would be reciprocated.

Yet, here they were. 

Chouji had the most beautiful, kindest woman in the world in his arms. “I’m happy just having you here with me.” He smoothed a hand down her back, trying to soothe Hinata’s shivers. So dainty and petite. Chouji was very aware of their size difference, so he was always careful in the way he handled her. 

“Mhh-hm.” Hinata shook her head, pale eyes quickly diverting to her hands clenched tightly in her tank top's hem. She tugged lightly, pulling the mauve material further over her underwear. It was a matching set Chouji found quite appealing. 

He shifted a bit, trying to subtly hide the growing bulge in his shinobi blacks. It was difficult to conceal exactly  _ how _ attractive his girlfriend was. She’d always looked good in lavender. This simple set was no exception.

“It’s okay to stop here,” Chouji insisted softly. The fact she was perched pantless in his lap like some ethereal angel was more than he ever hoped for. 

“Chouji-kun, I-I,” Hinata trailed off and bit her bottom lip. Face flushed, she squirmed in his lap, those creamy, pale legs clenching around his thigh. Oh, she wasn’t making this easy, but Chouji stayed perfectly still, giving Hinata time to gather her courage. “I w-want to be here… W-With you.” 

Warmth blossomed in his chest. Chouji’s eyes softened. He knew how hard this was for her, how self-conscious she must feel. He did his best to reassure her, but that wasn’t always enough. It took a thousand positive interactions to build someone back up after a negative one. They’d both experienced that as children, only he’d been luckier than her.

Chouji had very supportive parents to help build him back up.  _ He had Shikamaru. _

Hinata had no one. 

“Okay, Hina,” he relented without much fuss. Chouji trusted Hinata to tell him if they did something she wasn't ready for. “I want you here with me too.” He leaned down to press a tender kiss to her cheek.

Hinata turned her head just enough to catch his lips. The contact was brief, like the brush of butterfly wings. Chouji’s heart pounded in his chest. She’d never taken the initiative before. 

Was that permission? Could he… Could he touch her more? Was that okay?

Leaning back against the sofa. Chouji let his hand slide down the curve of her lower back, then around to her hip. He stroked the bare, creamy skin, enjoying the softness -free of scars or other imperfections. Everything about her was lovely. How had he gotten so lucky? 

Hinata shivered but didn’t pull away. She grasped his shoulder, slender fingers pressing into his bicep. That was good. It reaffirmed her claim of wanting to stay. 

To be here with him like this. 

“Does that feel good?”

Hinata worried her bottom lip between her teeth, but nodded. She slowly arched into the touch, then rocked back onto his leg. Sage help him, she was so beautiful. Chouji gently slipped his fingers over the side of her underwear, just by the dip where thigh met hip. The material was surprisingly soft. Cotton maybe? His fingers brushed the hem and Hinata shivered again. 

Oh? She liked that? Was she sensitive there? 

Chouji repeated the motion, lightly at first, then boldly when the touch elicited a full-body shudder. Hinata’s flush spread down her neck and collarbone. “Ch-Chouji-kun.”

Yes, she  _ definitely _ liked that. 

He slowly explored the soft skin of her lower back and hip, letting Hinata squirm and gasp in his lap. Her hips rocked and twisted against his leg, her back arching gracefully as he slipped beneath her tank top. His fingers splayed wide over her lower back.

Hinata moaned softly. 

The sound startled them both. For a moment, they stilled, faces red and eyes locked. Ever so hesitantly, Hinata squeezed her shapely legs around his upper thigh. Chouji’s breath caught in his throat. 

_ Her underwear were damp.  _

She was aroused. Hinata wanted this. She wanted  _ him.  _ It was a heady realization that left his head spinning. Chouji nuzzled his face against her collarbone. “I want to hear that again, Hina,” he confessed heatedly. He expected her to startle, or her blush to deepen, but Hinata-

She  _ mewled.  _

It was the softest, most sensual sound he’d ever heard. Chouji bit back a groan of his own. Hinata was so amazing. 

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders, Hinata hugged his face to her breasts. He felt her fingers flex against his bare back as she repositioned in his lap, inching a little closer. Her hips careened and swayed from side-to-side. Just a little more urgently, a little more needy. 

His fingers traced up her spine, hiking her shirt up to her navel. Her breath hitched as Hinata buried her face in his hair. She ground down on his thigh, each whimper and gasp only fuelling his own arousal. “H-Hold me, Chouji-kun, please?” 

How could he ever deny her  _ anything _ she desired? His arms closed around her just tight enough to keep her close, but not to impede her movements. “I’ve got you, Hinata,” he reassured her breathlessly. She’d taken the reins again, seeking her own pleasure. 

Chouji wanted to see that more than anything. 

Hinata seemed to come alive in his arms. Her chest heaved beneath his cheek, her body practically vibrating as she withered. He peppered kisses to her bare skin -over her shoulders, collarbone and the supple swell of her breasts- each one silent encouragement.

When she finally arched in his arms, her hips buckling and legs squeezing tight around his thigh, Chouji was sure he held a piece of heaven. His name fell from her lips like a reverent prayer and all he could do was stare.

Hinata melted against him in a trembling mess. Chouji cradled her and kissed her forehead while her heartbeat stilled. His own needs could wait. 

For now, this was enough.


End file.
